Mutt Jones - My Boy
by JamBerry
Summary: Indiana Jones, Marion Ravenwood and Mutt Williams return from Peru where Mutt found out that ..."Colin was your stepfather. We started dating when you were three months old. He was a good man, but he wasn't your father." But was Colin Williams a good man? Indiana discovers Mutt's abusive childhood. Based on Indy's conversation in the market place with Mutt.


**Mutt Jones – My Boy!**

On the flight back from Peru, Indy watched as Marion rested her head against Mutt who was staring out of the window – never quite relaxing as if the danger which had gone was still present.

Indy was reflecting over the past events. He had watched how Mutt pushed Ox aside and narrowly missed being shot whilst seemingly not to care if he died. He had a son who he watched get tortured by the Soviets. Mutt had been tied to a post, gagged and beaten with batons. He took each blow with an indifference that he had only seen in those who had been beaten time and time again. He knew Mutt was trouble always involving himself in risky situations – even Marion who loved her son very much told him that. He had been in knife fights and could drink his mother underneath the table which was saying something. Mutt had been kicked out of the numerous schools including military school where he had been repeatedly on the receiving end of corporal punishment, extra physical exercises and cleaning duty to get him to conform – but even then Mutt's will couldn't be broken. Indy wondered if it was there that Mutt had built a resilience to pain. With that thought Indy leaned back on his chair, tugged his hat down over his eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

At home, Indy and Marion quickly married. Marion was 6 months pregnant – which was a little surprising since Marion was 48. Mutt was thrilled to have a little brother or sister that he could both tease and spoil. Indy was worried that at the age of 58 he couldn't be a good father. He still hadn't got to know Mutt as much as he would like. He wondered how it would be with a second child.

Indy was beginning to realise how smart his son was and how his intelligence had been nurtured through Ox who had instilled a love of reading. Mutt had an excellent understanding of mechanics for someone who had only been tinkering with bikes for a few years. Indy thought that with the right kind of encouragement Mutt could be an engineer but also felt a little angry that Mutt was wasting his potential. Mutt didn't recognise his academic intelligence – he felt that he had street smarts – the only intelligence that mattered in his mind. Indy knew that going back to college had to be something his son wanted to do otherwise it would be a waste of time and money as all Mutt would do is goof around. Mutt was interested in space, especially after their adventures in Peru and discovering aliens. Mutt would read about Sputnik and would do further research on the design. Indy decided it was time to talk to his son and he knew it wasn't going to be easy. Mutt was reading on the sofa. Indy placed his hand on Mutt's shoulder who flinched at the unexpected contact

"It's okay, kid. It's me." Indy was wondering why Mutt was still jumpy after being home for 6 months from Peru. "You know son the amount of time you spend reading on Sputnik you could have earned yourself …"

"Don't call me "son." Don't. Is this about college? I work and I pay for my own up keep"

"I told you that you don't have to. Why read …"

"I choose what I want to read. Sir, do you have a problem me reading your books"

"I'm have no such problem. So why don't you give your mouth a rest. I think that you're smart – real smart, that if you went to college you could end up making modifications to space rockets and not just bikes. You could work for NASA" Mutt eyes held some hope at Indy's words but it quickly vanished. Indy sighs "My father and I wasn't close until we protected the Holy Grail from the hands of Nazis. Up to then we never talked. I wanted him to be a regular dad just like the other boy's dad. I felt less important to him than people that had been dead for several hundreds of years and in other countries. We hardly spoken for 20 years. I know I messed up with Marion and with you but I want to know you better. I'm here if you want to talk."

"I already have a father. His name is Colin Williams. He was British! My dad was an RAF Pilot; he was a war hero! He was a good man! I didn't …"

With that Mutt got off the sofa and went for a ride on his bike.

* * *

Indy was excited – he had some great news to tell Marion and Mutt. He had been offered to do a lecture series in England starting at the British Museum and visiting Oxford University and Cambridge University. Indy knew that Marion had always wanted to go back to Oxford where she had fond memories of her father and thought that Mutt would like to go back since during World War II he had spent his early childhood in Oxfordshire close to Colin Williams RAF base. He would tell them at dinner.

"Marion, Mutt, there's something I wish to invite both of you to and bring little Suzie along to."

Marion was eager already. Given Indy's recent publication, Marion knew that there was a possibility of Indy being a key note speaker at some major international events. She hopped out of her chair kissed Indy on the cheek, went to the kitchen to grab some wine and glasses and quickly came back to celebrate with her family.

"So where are we off too?"

"England. First class."

"Indiana Jones. I always knew some day you'd come home and sweep me off in style to England. I never doubted that. Mutt aren't you thrilled?"

"I'm not going."

"Well, why not? You loved it there. You can visit Colin's family"

"Mom, please. I can't go. I'll look after Suzie. You and Jones can have a swell of a time on your own – you both deserve a honeymoon. I'm sorry" Mutt leaves the room.

"Sometimes, I just don't understand that boy."

"He's a man Marion. He can make his own decisions."

"Don't you start."

That night Indy was woken up by a sound of Mutt vomiting. Mutt had gone straight to bed after dinner and from what Indy knew hadn't touched a drop of alcohol but that didn't mean it wasn't hiding in his room. Mutt stopped knife fighting and drinking heavy liquor once Suzie was born and had gone back to college to study engineering. He was getting good marks and enjoying experimenting – realising that studying didn't always mean being stuck in a library. Indy walked to the bathroom pushed open the door and saw his kid crouching by the toilet. Something was bothering his son and Indy didn't know how to get him to open up. Indy offered him a hand, he couldn't smell any alcohol.

"Take it easy. What happened?"

"Nothing - a nightmare."

"What about?"

"Peru"

"The Soviets. What they did to you …"

"No. Mom. You. In England, you'll probably get yourselves kidnapped. Then what's Suzie gonna do"

"That's hardly likely."

"But what if it does? Look at your track record. Treasure hunting is gonna get you killed."

"It hasn't so far and I'm nearing 60. Plus, You're a good kid. She has you as a brother."

"Just stop! England isn't a safe place."

"We're just visiting a few universities and a museum. I know that you had to live through air raids when you were over there but that was during a war."

"It wasn't that"

"Then what?"

"It was nothing."

Indy knew he wasn't going to get any more out of his son that night - he would rather face the Nazis than try to press anymore. Mutt was as stubborn and short fused as his mother.

The next few nights Indy kept an eye on Mutt who withdrew further into himself but always reserving a few smiles for his sister and mother – the only two people in the world he truly loved and cared about. Indy didn't know what was bothering his son but knew that there was a secret that he had to get to the bottom off. Unfortunately with flights a few days away whatever the secret was had to wait.

* * *

Indy and Marion extended their trip to European Universities. 6 months had passed and they were due to return home in two days. During this time, Mutt tried to do a good job looking after Suzie (with the help of a nanny) but not looking after himself. He couldn't wait for his parents to come home! His need to keep things exact (like his hair) had increased. He had more trouble sleeping. He stopped studying. He had replaced eating with drinking. Whenever, Indy and Marion were home he had two parents who were going to be mad as hell at him.

That night like most nights Mutt dreamed of the man he considered his father Colin Williams. The man he could never please. No matter how hard he tried he would always be worthless and stupid in the eyes of this great man. The years of living with Colin Williams at a tender age had left its mark on Mutt not physically but mentally. When Marion was busy with war work in London such as working at the American Embassy and Colin Williams was home on leave from the RAF, little Henry Williams wished he hadn't been born. Colin Williams believed that little boys should be seen and not heard. This meant that little Henry Williams was either ignored at best or mostly standing in locked closet with his hands on his head and a bar of soap in his mouth. The only time Colin Williams paid attention to his step son was to punish him for being noisy or messy – doing what little boys do. The punishments were very formal. Colin Williams would make Henry read a prayer from the bible and would slap Henry's face with the book if he made a mistake. Alternatively, Colin Williams would beat Henry with a belt making Henry count the lashings and repeating a lash if little Henry hesitated to count or reacted to the pain. When Marion and Colin drank the night away, Henry would pay for waking them up to their hang overs by Colin kicking, punching or shaking him – at worst he had been thrown against a wall. No-one would have thought that Colin Williams was capable of overstepping the mark when disciplining a child - they all thought he was a good man. Mutt never told his mother because he believed that they were deserved punishments and was ashamed. Also, his mom was happier around Colin and that's all that mattered to him at the time. Mutt wondered what Indy would think if he knew – probably, Indy would see him as weak.

Little Suzie was coming on to 3. The age that Mutt had started to receive the harsh treatment that Colin's dished out until he was 7 when Colin Williams died in action. Mutt mourned his stern father - the only one he ever knew and felt undeserving of. Mutt was waiting for the time when he had to step in when little Suzie would be in trouble for some mishap and Indy would strike her. He would be there to stop it. His little sister didn't deserve that pain even though he did.

* * *

Both Indy and Marion missed their children. Marion was concerned about Suzie given that she was so young. Indy was less concerned for Suzie who had Mutt and he knew Mutt would rather die than let anything happen to his little sister. Indy was deeply concerned about how Mutt had fared during their time away. Mutt wasn't in a good shape when they left and they had gone longer than expected. His University wanted him to visit more European Universities and he didn't really have a good reason to say no other than gut instinct that something was wrong with his son. Indy was eager to get home. Whilst visiting England, Indy had a long talk with Ox about Mutt. Ox guessed a long time ago that while Colin made Marion happy the relationship with little Henry was weary at best, but even then Henry didn't want to be a subject of worry as long as his mother was happy. Indy discovered that little Henry only spoke when spoken to and would take the blame for accidents that weren't his fault (like a cup breaking) and then wait to receive punishment. Ox would sit with little Henry so that he could sleep without nightmares and gave little Henry books such as Treasure Island and Robinson Crusoe so that he soon found his own sense of adventure. Indy wanted to talk to Mutt about Colin Williams but he was already regretting introducing Marion to him.

When he saw Mutt with a loss of weight and heavy bags under his eyes he knew he was right to worry. His boy was hiding something and it was time for him to tell – he couldn't go on in this way. Mutt welcomed his parents home and took their luggage to their room. Marion paid the taxi driver whilst Indy went to see Suzie. Mutt had left Suzie painting. Suzie felt she needed a bigger canvas than a piece of paper to express her feelings at her parents coming home. On the wall was 4 stick people and a rainbow. When Mutt came downstairs he found Indy staring at the painting his little daughter had drawn for him. Mutt got scared and placed himself between Indy and his sister.

"She didn't mean it. I'll clean it. It was my fault."

"Relax will yer. So Suzie that's your mom, Mutt and You. Whose that with the hat and whip"

"You silly!"

Mutt couldn't believe it – he was so sure his little sister would be hit. If it had him he would have had had at least a dozen lashes with the belt. Maybe the punishments did happen because it was him whereas Suzie was just a delight. He deserved it and she didn't. Suzie would have a loving father and he didn't because he was worthless. Indy saw the swift change in Mutt's behaviour but didn't understand it.

"Mutt"

Mutt looked at Indy, speedily went out of the door and hopped on to his bike.

It was night time. Mutt had gone for 6 hours. Indy was worried. The telephone rang. Marion picked up the phone, listened and by the time she placed the phone back she had turned a pale shade of white.

"It's Mutt. He crashed his bike into a tree. He's at the hospital."

Indy engulfed Marion in hug "He'll be ok. He'll be ok. Lets go."

Indy and Marion rushed to Mutt's bedside.

* * *

"Why did he rush off like that? What did you say to him?"

Mutt quietly replied "It wasn't him."

"Then why?"

"I just lost control. I'm sorry."

Mutt didn't say anything after that and fell asleep, Marion went home to look after Suzie but she hated leaving Mutt. Indy promised he would stay and watch over him for however long she was gone.

Mutt was muttering in his sleep. "Please sir I'll be good. Don't put me in there. Please." Indy tried to hold Mutt's hand but Mutt tried to curl into himself. "I'm sorry. Not the belt. Not the belt" Indy felt immense pain. Some bastard had hurt his kid when he was literally that - a kid. Indy knew that bastard was Colin Williams "Come on Mutt. Wake up. You're safe now." Mutt woke up with a jolt, looked at Indy with extreme fear in his eyes and started to sob. Indy gulped and held on to his son for dear life.

"Mutt, please tell me what all that was about. Who was it? Was it Colin?"

"My father was a good man. A hero. He made mom happy."

"What about you? How did he treat you?"

"I wasn't a perfect kid. Not like Suzie"

"No kid is. Not even Suzie."

Mutt pushed Indy away "Shut up! That's my sister you're talking about"

"Cool it. I've told you before that you don't have to get sore all the time just to prove how tough you are."

Mutt scoffed "I'm not tough"

"You faced torture like it was water off a duck's back."

"That was nothing."

"If that was nothing, what the hell did he do to you?"

"I can't

"If it wasn't bad – you can"

"You can't tell mom."

"That's a promise. You have to tell someone."

"I wish I had you like Suzie has now. At her age I felt the belt more times than I had hot dinners. I was always doing something wrong. When I woke mom and Colin up after a night drinking he would give her breakfast in bed and to shut me up a backhander. When mom was doing war work and he was home I would make a racquet and be locked in a cupboard with a bar of soap in my mouth. If I sat down during the punishment I would get the belt. I was scared shitless but he told me it was for my own good. I never told because I felt ashamed at being a bad kid and I guess despite everything I've done I still don't want mom to figure out that I was never worthy of her. I was glad when he died – that's gotta be wrong right? He was a war hero and him dying made mom sad – he was a good man."

"He was a son of a ... I'm ashamed of ever calling him a friend. If he wasn't dead I would…"

"It was discipline. Plenty of times, I've had a dozen of the best at school both with the cane and paddle. I've had to do a 100 press ups and clean a toilet with my toothbrush. He taught me how to take that and what the Soviets did. He made me stronger by... "

"You mustn't believe that. You deserved to be treated how your sister is now with love and respect. It wasn't you and what he did to you was wrong. I've never lied to you and I'm not lying now"

"Why didn't she know?"

"Because you mother sees the best in everyone she loves and gives them second chances including me. He didn't deserve her and he didn't deserve you."

"Thanks dad. For listening." This was first time Mutt had called Indy dad.

"No son. Thank you for trusting me with this."

Mutt had held in the hurt Colin had given him as a secret for the last 15 years and dealt with it alone. Now his father knew and he felt the world lift off his shoulders. Indy didn't tell Marion – Mutt eventually did. Marion begged forgiveness for accepting Colin's reasons for why Mutt had bruises on him when he was a child - Mutt readily forgave believing that she would've confronted Colin if she had known. Over time Mutt recovered from his injuries and finished his engineering degree eventually working on the later moon landings.


End file.
